


A Summers Morning

by fruityrat05



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jaliceweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityrat05/pseuds/fruityrat05
Summary: Hello!I just wanted to come on here to say this is my first ever post so I'm sorry if it's not the best.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Summers Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I just wanted to come on here to say this is my first ever post so I'm sorry if it's not the best.

The sparkling sun created a golden color inside her eyelids as the morning sun rose up and past her window. She opened her eyes slowly taking in every detail of the fabric of her soft comforter that glistened, it was finally summer and she was excited to be able to wake up to the sun every morning from now on. 

She could see the faint shadow of her lover leaning onto the door frame. Smiling to herself she slowly turned towards him letting her eyes trace his every feature, his blonde curls that shone golden in the sun, the faint outline of his soft smile that melted her heart each time. Her eyes continued to trace along his hands where the gold ring sat, his posture showing nothing but dominance and protection towards her.

“Good Morning”, her body tensed up at the soft murmur that escaped his lips. He knew she was sensitive in the morning so he made sure to be graceful as he took a seat at the side of the bed and ran his soft yet cold hands through her hair, stopping to land a delicate kiss on her forehead.

They had lived together in a small cabin-like house for a year now, it was a peaceful place right along the coastline of the town. The sheer amount of windows made the summer mornings brighten the whole house giving it a warm feeling.

“I made breakfast, darling” His voice was much clearer now, giving his slight accent a way to seep through and get itself noticed. “You should get up before it gets cold” she smiled softly at him before sitting up to place a kiss on his soft lips, tasting the coffee he had earlier. 

“Just give me a minute, I’ll get dressed and I’ll meet you in the kitchen?” 

He chuckled slightly before shaking his head slowly and putting his hand out for her to grab, which she gladly did. He helped her out of bed smiling as he looked into her eyes. He would never get enough of the sight, although he never got to see the true color of her eyes before she got turned he still loved the honey-like color they did at that moment, the flower design around the iris and the orange tint it sometimes glowed if he looked into them at the right moment. He had always been able to imagine their whole future together as he did, him and Alice dancing in the living room on a summers morning with “I love you” by Nat Cole King playing in the background, or the image of him laying on her lap on the porch swing by the sunset with nothing but candle light on the table text to them.

He watched her every step as she placed herself in-front of the mirror taking off her night shirt and putting on a black top that had lace bows on the shoulders. He moved towards her placing his hands around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder placing a kiss onto her neck before whispering into her ear. “I love you.” He dug his face into her bare shoulder feeling her hands grab onto his softly before turning herself into his embrace locking her eyes into his smiling at his loving expression. “I love you more” She put her arms around his neck nuzzling into his chest, a habit of hers, which Jasper thought was quite adorable, although he never mentioned it. 

“Now let’s get some food in you, I already cleaned the dishes so we have all day together” He smiled at her offering his hand for her to hold, she took his hand and stood on her toes to kiss his lips which he returned, before they headed to start the day.


End file.
